<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time for Tea by itskitsworld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007510">Time for Tea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itskitsworld/pseuds/itskitsworld'>itskitsworld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itskitsworld/pseuds/itskitsworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo has returned from their research mission, and it's time to fulfill an expectation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time for Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jo huffed, the air around their face obscuring with the condensation. Their hands are shoved in their pockets for warmth against the cold night air, their boots scuffed the cobblestone as they continue to trudge forward, further into the Candles. Jo wasn’t going to be late, for sure, they found out early enough not to be late, but they weren’t exactly rushing to get there. It was snowing, ever so slightly, and Jo tilted their head back to try to catch some of the snowflakes in their mouth. It wasn’t overly successful, but that wasn’t the point.</p>
<p>To Jo, it was a rather familiar journey. The streets seemed well-worn, the road from the Academy into the Candles, for students to meet their instructors on their own terms. Far easier to get away with their plans without the eye of some of the more… innocent students and professors on campus. Though perhaps not innocent… ignorant. Jo has been making these treks since they were young, but before the Academy, it was the orphanage. Accompanied by Nurse Zanzu.</p>
<p>A swift cold wind blew between the streetlights, tucking under Jo’s collar, and sending a shiver down their spine. That’s what they’ll blame the cold shiver on, not the thoughts on memories of their childhood. Jo always said it wasn’t as bad as people thought, hoping one day to say it enough that they themselves will believe it.</p>
<p>The buildings in the area were quite far apart, so Jo was able to inspect each of the houses as they pass. First was Iresor. The house was dark, it seemed that the household may have gone to sleep. Next, Hass. That house was livelier, Jo noticing a cat in the window staring down at them. They gave a small wave to the animal, before moving on. Next was De Rogna. There were two figures they could see in the window. One tall, the other short. In the study if Jo remembered the layout of the house properly. Jo stopped, readjusted their coat. But Jo kept walking, it wasn’t where they were being summoned tonight. Uludan, Margolin. Jo passed them without too much of a second thought. The house of Tversky, where a messenger knocked on the door. She recognized the messenger; it was employed by De Rogna. Likelihood is, Alfie and De Rogna had found something interesting enough, possibly dangerous enough, to inform the gnome.</p>
<p>Next came the house of Da’leth, and Jo also paused there, furrowing their brow. It seems that place held worse things than they had originally thought. Jo had always considered Da’leth a prick but… never sadistic. Apparently, they were wrong. Jo continued passed that house, reaching the last estate on the block.</p>
<p>Jo took a deep breath, the air obscuring their face again from the cold. They began making their way up the walkway, hands still shoved in their pockets. Jo hesitated before knocking on the door, rubbing their face, and putting on the smile that normally graces their mouth. Jo didn’t even get the third quick tap before the door was opened, and they greeted the attendant, stepping inside and discarding their large coat in the entryway.</p>
<p>Jo made their way through the house, a fork between heading to a training area and towards the tearoom. They walked towards the latter, thankfully. Jo settled into the room, knowing what was expected of them. They conjured an iron kettle, filled it with water from a pitcher in the room and put it on the small heater. It was routine. Jo brought the teacups out, and their saucers, placing them on the tray with the small container of milk and sugar, and carried it over to the little table. Jo sat in the smaller of the two chairs, still feeling entirely dwarfed by the piece of furniture. They’ve always felt so small here, that they were a child again, no matter how much Jo has grown. Insignificant. They’ve always felt more disposable in this house than they ever have risking their life out in the cold. Jo kept their face neutral, the small smile still gracing it. There was no time or place for panic in this house, they never knew if there was someone watching.</p>
<p>Jo waited there, in the room, checking on the kettle every once and a while, to ensure the water would stay hot enough despite the time that Ikithon seemed to be taking. As the minutes dragged on into over an hour, they wandered the room, inspecting the books on the shelf. They were all beautiful, arcane, and old. Golden script and filigree, leather bound. If you got close enough, you could smell the old and withered pages, the ink. As tempting as it was, Jo knew not to touch them, they had learned that lesson when they were a child and had been brought here.</p>
<p>Jo had returned to the seat, rearranging the items on the platter, by the time the door opened, and Trent Ikithon stepped through. The white and gold robes were much more casual, which seemed to bring out the yellow in his skin even more. He swiftly moved around the room, opening a small drawer in the back corner, and pulling out two tea packets. Jo stood immediately, walking over to grab the kettle, and they met at the table. Ikithon dropped the packets in each cup, and Jo poured the water, completely in silence. Once the water was emptied, Jo dismissed the kettle, moving back to the chair and sitting once more. Their legs were crossed, hands folded on their lap, and posture as straight as could be. She had worn one of her nice shirts, ensured their hair wasn’t too messy. Jo had even changed the bandages that day, to give the appearance of being prim and proper.</p>
<p>“Josterra. You’ve returned from your mission. Are you still well?” Ikithon spoke finally, taking his place in the larger seat. “Did much happen on your mission?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, sir, thank you for asking.” Jo responded, picking up their cup. “Nothing in particular, we found some cave paintings that were reminiscent of pre-Calamity Kryn culture. It references some kind of being, the Luxon. I have begun the stages of attempting to research it, thus far it appears to be some sort of deity for the Dynasty.” Jo informs him.</p>
<p>Trent nods, a pensive look on his face. A liver-spotted hand reached out, taking his own teacup, and adding a dash of milk and sugar. “Good, when you know more, send me a report.” He stirred his tea slowly. “Much more than I received from Vess today. She says you will be returning to the Barbed Fields in twelve weeks’ time.”</p>
<p>Jo takes another drink of tea. More time in Xhorhas, of course. De Rogna likely knows the risks of sending Jo back to Eiselcross. “I appreciate the information, sir. I will use my time wisely. Being left to my own devices at the Academy, I have plenty of opportunity to do as you’ve asked.” Their eyes never quite meet his, a show of respect, or so she’s been told.</p>
<p>“I would expect nothing less. While you may not be a student completely under my tutelage, you will still follow my orders.” He spoke strictly. “I have taken a special interest in you, Josterra, and I would hate for you to disappoint me. You are the child of who was once my most promising student before the unfortunate circumstances that lead to your existence. One day, I hope you will live up to the legacy that was destroyed.”</p>
<p>Jo shifted in the chair. This was not the first time she has heard this. Jo has never known names, but knew what her parents had done, what they were when they attended the Academy. The mistakes they made, and that there were severe consequences. And Jo ended up in the orphanage.</p>
<p>“Yes sir. I hope to do better by you than my mother had.” Jo says, drinking some more tea. They stifled a yawn, not wanting to seem disrespectful.</p>
<p>“Do you still carry her wand?” Ikithon asks, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Jo nods, pulling it out of their back pocket and placing it on the table between them. “Yes, sir. I’ve used it since you gave it to be on my first day of the Academy.” The late hour, combined with the tea and the general warmth of the room, Jo was certainly starting to feel rather tired.</p>
<p>Ikithon picked up the wand, inspecting it in his hands. “Good. Legacy is important. To leave one’s mark on the world, it is as fundamental to citizens of the Empire as breathing.” Trent began, a typical lecture of his about what is means for Jo to exist, the sacrifices that have had to happen, that they were lucky to be alive. Their duty to serve the Assembly, who saved them from a life of obscurity and struggle.</p>
<p>Jo soon finished the tea, not terribly long into the lecture. It seemed that training wasn’t his goal for this evening, which they would admit to being thankful for. More injuries to explain, especially with new friends around, wouldn’t be ideal. They sunk deeper into the chair, still holding the empty cup on their lap. She had heard much of this before, and felt their eyes drifting closed, despite their efforts to stay awake.</p>
<p>Soon enough, Jo couldn’t help but fall asleep, still listening to the droning voice of Trent Ikithon.</p>
<p>__</p>
<p>Slowly, Jo was drawn back to consciousness, by a dull ache in their shoulder. They shifted, stretching their neck to try to move into a more comfortable position where the pain was minimized. Ikithon was still speaking, still going on about Jo and their circumstances, having moved onto how lucky they were that Trent had recognized them from the orphanage to be brought back into the fold. They blink a few times, turning their head to find Ikithon in the room. He was by the window, looking out at the stars. Jo didn’t think the stars had been out when they had arrived, looking at the clock in the room. It had been about an hour since Trent had arrived, but Jo wasn’t entirely sure how long they had been asleep, or if it had been noticed. Actually, considering they hadn’t been woken by yelling, it was safe to assume that he hadn’t noticed. They reached over to the table, picking up their teacup filled with tea, and took a drink.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t you agree, Josterra?” Ikithon’s voice broke through their mind as they began to get their bearings.</p>
<p>“Yes sir.” Jo replied, nodding their head. They had no idea what they were agreeing to, but it was always just safer to say yes.</p>
<p>“Good. Don’t forget to send me your report on the Luxon.” Ikithon says, moving through the room once more and exiting through the door.</p>
<p>Jo gives a two-finger salute once the door is closed, then winces and brings their hand to their shoulder. It felt almost… almost like it had been dislocated and then shoved back into socket. A familiar sensation, to say the least. Jo stood, stretching their arms above their head and yawning. It was quite late now. They licked their lips another time, taking another drink of tea to get a bad taste out of her mouth that they couldn’t quite place. The strangeness was familiar with these meetings for tea, but now Jo was free to return to the Academy, and hopefully wouldn’t be summoned here again until they’ve returned from their next mission. All was well.</p>
<p>Jo pulled their wand out of their back pocket, waving it and speaking a small incantation to clean up the small table. They returned the teacups to their place, the platter with the milk and sugar to where it goes. It was as though they were never there at all, exactly as Ikithon wanted. Jo shuffled out of the room, retrieving their coat in the entryway, and made their way out into the cold night once more. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>